Tomorrow May Never Come
by ShaneColton
Summary: Gwen Scott is a single, smart paralegal. But when she meets Jedikiah, the single part changes. They click and begin seeing each other. But when she discovers who he is, and that he works for Ultra, things change very quickly. When Jedikiah finds out she is one of The Tomorrow People, will he keep her secret? Or will she become yet another victim of Ultra? (Rated T for later on)


Chapter One

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Tomorrow People, or the characters. I only own my own original characters and my story idea.**

 **(This is the first chapter in what I hope to be a complete work of fiction. If you read, please favorite, follow, and PLEASE leave reviews. I love hearing from those who like my stories, and it helps me to write. I thought the fandom needed more Jedikiah, because let's be honest. Mhmmm.. Haha. Enjoy!)**

Gwen Scott's fingers ran idly through her dark blonde, wavy hair as she sat at her desk, looking over a brief she had just finished writing for her boss. Accuracy and perfection was important not only to her but to her superiors and the clients that they worked hard to represent. Everything was correct and good to go, so she slid it into a file folder and stood to take it to the man who was waiting on it. Black heels clicked along the floor as she moved through the cubicles and toward the center glass office. After a quick rap of her knuckles and the signal to enter, she pushed the door open and stepped inside with a smile.

"Mr. Curtis, the brief for the Dower case is done." She said, laying it in front of him.

His eyes read quickly over the paper, his now grey head nodding slowly. "This looks wonderful as always, Miss Scott." Dale Curtis said with a smile, dark eyes meeting her own bright blue ones. "That raise is coming your way next month."

"Thank you, sir. I've worked hard for it."

"Yes, you certainly have." He leaned back in his chair and glanced to his computer screen for a moment. "Are you still working with the prosecutor's team on discovery for the Rhines trial?"

"I am. We should be done by next week if all continues to go according to plan." Gwen answered, mind quickly pulling up images of the the list that was being completed little by little.

"Good. That's the firm's biggest priority right now, so make sure you get some other paralegals on that as well. That will be all, Miss Scott."

"Yes, sir." With another small smile, Gwen headed back to her desk.

Her powers were easy to control at this point, but there was still a part of her that wanted to reach out and read other people's minds. But Gwen was very careful to keep that part in check, as hiding was part of her everyday life. Teleporting was completely out of the question, and she had not done so in almost ten years. The only people in her life who even knew she was paranormal were her parents.

Sitting down, she ran pressed a hand over her forehead and sighed softly. Keeping it all in was definitely stressful on her body though, and headaches were almost a constant now. Gwen took as little medication as possible, but there were days she just went to visit her parents and let her mind open for a bit just to get some relief from the pressure.

Gwen's cell phone buzzed and she grinned a bit as the name Jedikiah popped up, along with a selfie that she'd taken of them on their date last week. _Dinner tonight? New place on the pier. Eight o'clock sound okay?_

Gwen bit back a happy little grin, glad they were going out again. They'd been seeing each other pretty regularly for over a month now, each date better than the last. Their meeting had been purely accidental, and after spilling coffee on his white dress shirt, he'd asked her to dinner. Their dates were wonderful, and they talked about anything other than the normal stuff. Neither of them knew each other's last names, where the other worked. Instead they'd started with childhood, and aspirations for the world, even politics.

It was odd, but they both enjoyed the difference of it, and it had become their thing in the last month they'd known each other.

 _Of course. Sounds perfect as always, thank you._

 **oOo**

At eight o'clock that evening, Gwen heard his car pull into her drive and her heart beat just a little bit faster at the thought of seeing him again. She was ready to go, her flowery spring dress flowing around her knees as she came down the stairs and grabbed her purse. With the wedge sandals she had chosen, Gwen knew she'd be a little bit closer to his height, and that was always a welcome thing.

He knocked and Gwen opened the door with smile that matched his own. "Hi." She couldn't help but feel like a teenager again, her greeting quiet and almost shy.

"Hello." Jedikiah murmured, leaning close and brushing a kiss over her cheek. "You look lovely." He looked pretty good himself, but that was no surprise. The man always looked good enough to make her jaw drop. His dark jeans and blue button up were perfectly fitted, and he looked like her dream come true.

"Thank you. I'm glad you wanted to go out. I could use a break." Stepping out, Gwen took his offered hand and they walked down to her car, where he opened the door for her. "Thanks."

After he'd gotten in the car and backed out of her drive, he glanced over to her. "From work, I would assume?"

"Mhm. Very busy as of late."

"I'm in the same boat."

 **oOo**

"So, where do you work?" Jedikiah asked after we had ordered our food, and were conversing like old friends. "Curtis, Miles, and Denver. I'm a paralegal working under Mr. Curtis. He's the most senior partner of the law firm."

Jedikiah smiled a bit at this, processing my answer. "I knew you worked in an office. I could just tell."

"Now it's your turn, hm?" Gwen asked with a raised brow and a grin.

"I run the the New York Branch of Ultra."

Gwen's face visibly paled a bit, but she desperatly struggled to keep her face entirely neutral while sitting across from the man who would have her taken into cutody if he knew of her abilities. "Uh, Ultra? I've seen the building. What..what exactly do you do there?"

Jedikiah had seen recognition and fear flash through her eyes, and his own narrowed almost imperceptibly. "I'm a Evolutionary Biologist. We study DNA and genetic mutations in humans, and how we as a species are evolving."

"Wow. I had no idea." If she'd had any _inkling_ of who Jedikiah was, she wouldn't have ever agreed to get to know him. He was a danger to her very existance, but she couldn't let him know that. No, he could have her killed.

Jedikiah was highly sucpicious now, but he covered it easily with a smile, his hand reaching out in an offer to shake. "Dr. Jedikiah Price." He said in an amused voice.

Her own face held a smile though her stomach was turning now. But nonetheless, she shook his hand. "Gwen Scott."


End file.
